


(唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 三

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 [3]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832608
Kudos: 4





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 三

唐毅這次回來是為了幫唐國棟將行天盟轉型。

不想再過著打打殺殺、擔心受怕的日子，也為了讓三個小孩能夠擁有正常人的生活，唐國棟在唐毅升上高二的暑假時，決定開始進行漂白作業。

行天盟家大業大，要整個退出黑社會有很長一段路要走。為了減輕唐國棟的重擔，被送到美國唸書的唐毅在讀完第一年研究所後決定休學回來。

漂白是一件很大的事，所以剛回來的唐毅自然是忙得不可開交。

而說要常常回來吃飯的孟少飛也因為近期工作量暴增，已經三個禮拜沒回唐宅了。

當然，也沒見到唐毅。

偶爾幾次電話聯絡和Line訊息傳送很難滿足孟少飛想念那個人的苦悶。

他知道對方很忙，所以他拚命忍著想要頻繁打電話的衝動。都快要憋出內傷來了。

……

『少飛，今晚有空嗎？我今天會做飯。』

這則Line訊息在孟少飛的螢幕上跳了出來，感受到口袋傳來的震動感，他將手機拿了出來一看，然後迅速按了幾個字，送出。

是唐國棟傳來的訊息。下一秒，孟少飛便收到一個OK的貼圖作為回覆。

忙到七點，他才關掉電腦匆匆拿起外套和個人物品，騎著摩托車回到唐宅。

「我回來了！」一進客廳，孟少飛就扯開嗓子大喊。待在廚房的唐國棟聞聲，應了聲「你先來廚房等吧！」

「喔喔好香，唐爺你今天煮了什麼？」

孟少飛興奮地看著滿滿一桌：除了必備的辣味番茄麵疙瘩之外，還有南瓜蘑菇湯、豆腐炒鮮蚵、蔥爆雞丁、炒蘆筍、涼拌秋葵豆腐，以及椒麻雞，色聲香味俱全。

「只有我們三個人，」左紅葉和古道一提早返回美國，現在宅邸只剩下唐國棟和唐毅兩人居住了，而這些菜對於三個人來說似乎有點太多。「這樣吃得完嗎？」

「今天唐毅會帶客人回來，聽說是個大食量，放心。」

唐毅要帶誰回來？

半小時後，他聽到踩著拖鞋的腳步聲往餐廳靠近，下一秒唐毅出現，身旁還跟著一個穿著米色平口洋裝的女人，她挽著他的手臂，舉止親暱。

看在孟少飛眼裡有說不出的醋意，原本愉快的心情都被熄滅了。

「老唐、少飛。」唐毅將女人介紹給他們認識。「這是筱原，我朋友。」

叫筱原的女人笑著先向唐國棟問候，嘴角旁還有淺淺的梨渦。「唐伯伯您好，我姓楊，楊筱原。」然後轉身對著餐桌另一側的孟少飛。「你好，很高興認識你。你是唐毅的弟弟，對嗎？」

「對，我叫孟少飛。」

彼此自我介紹後，四個人一齊坐了下來。

「筱原，妳怎麼跟我家小唐認識的？」身為父親的唐國棟自然是對兩人認識的經過感到好奇。一旁默默吃著飯的孟少飛也在聽。

所以沒怎麼聯絡的這三個禮拜，唐毅認識了這麼漂亮的女生？

「我們是在一個禮拜前的酒會上認識的。」楊筱原說道：「那時候他就自己一個人站在那裡，冷著一張臉，都沒有人敢過去。」

於是她走過去了，發現對方雖然全身散發出『生人勿近』的氣息，但實際交談的時候，她覺得對方談吐不俗，也很有禮貌。

而且容貌英俊……

唐國棟接著又問她現在從事什麼工作。楊筱原說她是一名珠寶設計師，也經營著兩家珠寶店。

他們又聊了幾句，直到唐毅夾起一塊雞丁到楊筱原的碗裡。「吃飯吧，妳看妳的飯還好好的沒動過……」

「我也要！」孟少飛突然蹦出一句，還將盛著大約半碗飯的碗遞到唐毅眼前。

「那道菜就在你面前。」

「那不一樣，別人夾的比較好吃。」孟少飛依舊沒收回那隻手。

唐毅盯著他幾秒，最後還是夾了塊雞丁放到他碗裡，他這才滿意地將碗收了回去。

「多吃一點，今天做了很多。少飛，這個給你。」唐國棟舀起一匙鮮蚵淋到孟少飛的飯上，試著轉移話題。「今天一定要把這裡的菜全吃完，才能回家！」

唐國棟知道孟少飛的那份心思，他一直都知道兩個兒子之間發生了什麼事，可是那時候他選擇不插手。

他以為小兒子這幾年的痛和不愉快會隨著時間淡去，但他錯了。最後看著孟少飛搬離唐宅；看著他再也沒投入新的感情；看著他現在又重新讓自己淪陷。

……

氣氛開始變得很奇怪。

用餐期間，楊筱原總是湊在唐毅耳邊說著悄悄話，然後輕笑幾聲，而唐毅偶爾回應，並且露出非常溫柔的表情。  
好刺眼。

「你們在說什麼？」孟少飛問道。眼前兩人的互動就像戀愛中的情侶，我幫你夾菜，你幫我盛湯。

唐毅沒回答他，轉回頭來繼續吃飯，而是楊筱原先開口。「在討論明天要去哪裡走走。」

「那要去哪裡？」孟少飛假裝很有興趣的問道，楊筱原也大方地告訴他地點，以及他們還預計要玩個三天兩夜。

有股無名火在孟少飛的心臟處開始燃燒，可是在這種場合他又不好發作，原打算添第二碗飯的他匆匆扒完飯，連湯都沒喝就起身回到樓上原本自己住的房間。

「小唐啊……」

待孟少飛的腳步聲完全聽不見之後，一直沉默的唐國棟終於開口：「太過火了。」

唐毅第一次沒有直視著父親的眼睛聽他說話。他等待著唐國棟會說更多，但是沒有，前者說了那句話後就將自己和孟少飛的空碗收至水槽。

他當然知道剛才的事會對孟少飛有什麼傷害，可是他還是那麼做了。

一旁的楊筱原也沒說話，她甚至露出有點尷尬的表情。

……

回到房間的孟少飛把自己整個人摔到床上去。

他剛才真的很生氣，甚至是難過。可是他沒有那個身份去對誰發脾氣。

一來是自己說要追求唐毅的，二是他現在還不是唐毅的男朋友，所以唐毅要和誰交往都是他的自由。

他能夠做的，就是調整好心態，然後繼續勇往直前。

揉了揉因為剛才的事而有些泛紅的雙眼，他躺了一會兒才慢慢起身。

下樓後，唐毅因為送楊筱原回家而走了，剩下唐國棟一人坐在沙發上看著報紙。

「少飛。」

「唐爺？」

他朝父親走過去，雙腳盤腿坐在旁邊的位置，稍稍調整舒適的姿勢後抓來抱枕。

「要回去了嗎？」

「嗯，明天還有上班，所以要早點回去休息。」

「剛才……」

「我沒事啊，唐爺。」孟少飛露出他慣有的笑容，「追求一個人本來就不是件很容易的事。」

唐國棟輕輕嘆了口氣。「為自己設個停損點，好嗎？」他抬手摸了摸孟少飛的頭髮，這個動作從後者上了中學之後就鮮少出現過。孟少飛也沒躲開。

「我會的。但在這之前我也會繼續努力。」

他不相信唐毅對自己完全沒有任何感情。哪怕只有一點、要花很長的時間，就算最後是徒勞無功，他也想試著讓那份小小的愛擴大成好幾倍。

「那我先走啦！」

「嗯，路上小心，」孟少飛離去之前，唐國棟張開雙臂緊緊抱住了他。「保持聯絡。」

……

「你要不要上樓坐坐？」

唐毅將車子緩緩停在一棟高級大樓前，楊筱原在解開安全帶之後這麼問。

「我還有事要處理，就不上去了。」

「好吧。」  
她傾身向前，在唐毅的臉頰上留下淡淡一吻。後者驚詫地皺起眉頭。「妳做什麼？」

「欸你的臉頰好軟喔！」

唐毅無言地輕輕搖頭，催促著她快點下車。

楊筱原又看了他幾秒，最後才心甘情願地打開門下車。

……

解決完手上兩件毒品交易案，孟少飛才剛將報告寫完後，又馬上跟其他人一同被召集起來。

站在最前端、面對大家的石大砲依舊是嚴肅的那張臉，在解釋此次任務的內容之後，他中氣十足地朝他的六名隊員大喊：「出發！」

根據匿名線報，座落在安民路上的戴爾酒店目前正在進行毒品交易，且數量還不少。

一到達目的地，他們立刻下車且飛速整隊，一齊進入酒店大廳。因為人數眾多且氣氛嚴肅，其他客人都紛紛將注意力放在他們身上。

早就清楚交易地點和人數及對象，偵三隊的人毫不浪費時間，迅速地進入包廂內，在他們還搞不清楚狀況時將所有人逮捕。

「手舉起來！」「證件！」

「還嬉皮笑臉的啊！」

幾乎全部的人都認命地拿出證件，桌上一包又一包的小袋子和幾疊現金已經讓他們無法躲避即將面臨的刑責。

在清查所有人的證件和證物，石大砲才發號施令要隊員和警察將他們帶回。

就是有人還不死心，想要做最後掙扎。一個金髮小子拚命掙扎，往後就是朝孟少飛一個頭槌，突來的舉動讓後者無法反應，整個人差點重心不穩往後跌，幸虧一旁的趙立安扶住他的肩膀。

「阿飛！」

其他人立刻上前將金髮小子壓制在地，同袍被攻擊的怒氣顯現在語氣裡。「你現在襲警，再加一條妨害公務罪。」

「阿飛，你沒事吧？」

「我沒事，」孟少飛摸了摸鼻子，有點痛，但應該沒什麼大礙，可是額頭已經傳來隱隱作痛。「冰敷就好了。」

「確定嗎？」

「真的。好了，我們快跟上吧！」

一行人如剛才來的時候整齊排列，將那些酒客全部送到一樓，準備坐警車帶回偵訊。

在靠近門口時，孟少飛忽然停下腳步。

唐毅正端著盛著紅酒的高腳杯坐在以線簾圍起的圓形空間啜飲，雖然遠了些，但他確實正看向孟少飛。而他身邊還坐著楊筱原，不過她正在跟朋友聊天，並沒發現孟少飛。

「那個……」在將七名嫌犯安排到警車後，孟少飛脫下背心，扭頭向趙立安說道：「你們先回去吧！我還有事要辦。」

「什麼啊阿飛！你現在這個樣子…」趙立安指著他有點腫的額頭。

「我還要去看有什麼發現，先走囉！」

「那你自己小心喔！」

……

回到大廳，唐毅已經不見了，只剩下正在吃小蛋糕的楊筱原。

孟少飛選了個位置坐下來，好讓自己能夠看到唐毅和楊筱原的一舉一動。

他知道這樣做很奇怪，甚至有點變態，可是他真的很想知道他們兩個等等會做什麼。

接吻嗎？

正當他腦袋裡充斥著許多會讓他難過、生氣的念頭時，有個磁性嗓音在他身邊傳來。

「請問我能坐這裡嗎？」

還在盯著楊筱原方向，但沉浸在自己世界裡的孟少飛連頭也沒抬，應了聲『可以』。

「孟少飛。」

他對陌生人知道自己的名字而疑惑地回過神來，發現要盯住的那個男人卻坐在對面的位置而瞪大雙眼。「呃，你怎麼會在這裡？」

「你不覺得臉上熱熱的嗎？」

「什麼？」他摸了摸自己的臉頰，然後手指劃過嘴唇和鼻子，才發現因為剛才的撞擊造成了流鼻血。他困窘地遮住鼻子，不知道剛才這副矬樣已經被多少人看見了。

「拿去吧。」

唐毅從外套口袋拉出一條手帕，遞到他眼前，但他沒伸手去接。見孟少飛還是沒有動作。唐毅乾脆將那隻捂著鼻子的手掌拉下，然後把自己的位置挪到他隔壁，拿著手帕擦掉他人中和上唇的血。

「頭稍稍往前傾。」他道：「你的手…捏住你的鼻翼兩側。」

孟少飛照做，「我記得你這條手帕很貴……」因為捏住鼻子，使他說話的聲音變得很奇怪，讓唐毅忍不住露出微笑。

「現在是在意這個的時候嗎？」

「那……楊小姐不會說什麼嗎？」孟少飛的眼睛朝楊筱原的方向轉去又轉回。「還有，你又不喜歡我，幹麻過來。」最後一句幾乎是耳語，可是唐毅還是捕捉到了。

「喜歡和擔心是兩件事，而且你是我弟。」

「又沒有血緣關係。」孟少飛咕噥一聲。

「筱原的肚量很大，她不會在意這種事。」

聞言，孟少飛不滿地皺起眉頭，「什麼啊！意思是我很愛計較囉！」聽起來應該是要很生氣的聲音卻變得很可愛，很像在撒嬌。

「不是嗎？我沒夾菜給你的那時候……」

「那才不是！」

「你說不是就不是。」他將手帕沾血的那一面折在裡頭，準備重新放進口袋裡。可是孟少飛卻一把將手帕抽走。  
「你做什麼？」

「拿回家幫你洗啊！」

「不用，我自己處理就好。」唐毅伸手要取回。

「不行，我要洗。」

孟少飛的固執有時會用在這種奇怪的地方，唐毅知道他的個性，也就不跟他爭了。

見唐毅將手縮回，孟少飛才趕快把手帕塞進口袋裡，好像害怕對方會馬上改變心意那樣。

「手可以鬆開，應該不會再流了。」

「謝謝。」孟少飛將舉得有些發痠的手放下揉了揉。「我要先回去了。」

「嗯，路上小心。」

待看不見孟少飛的背影時，楊筱原這才端著紅酒朝他走了過來。

「你弟弟怎麼會在這裡？」

「送東西來給我。」

楊筱原露出一抹『我才不相信你』的笑容。她將杯裡的酒一飲而盡後，說道：「嗯。我想回家了，送我回家？」

「好。」


End file.
